


Seeing Him For the First Time.. Again.

by yaoihandschan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Hospital, M/M, Meet-Cute, i guess?, idk how to tag, romantic, sort of.., they gave sam the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ends up in the hospital and meets Steve for the first time... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Him For the First Time.. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> i would suggest watching this video before you read this, you don't have to, but it's what this fic is based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8
> 
> unbetaed so all faults are my own.

Steve isn’t very comfortable in hospitals. He tries his best to stay out of them, but this time he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Sam got banged up pretty good by a vet who had a flashback during a VA meeting. While trying to restrain the vet he got himself three broken ribs and a fractured wrist. So Steve paces in the waiting room until they lead him to the room Sam would be staying in. “Would you care for anything to drink or eat, Captain Rogers?” the nurse asks after Steve sits down in the seat closest to where the hospital bed will go. “Um.. some coffee, please, sir,” Steve says, offering a weak smile. The nurse smiles back and walks into the hallway.

Steve felt more tired than he usually did around 11 at night, but he figures worrying about someone else for hours tends to drain you of your energy. He turns the wedding ring on his finger nervously until the nurse returns with his cup of coffee. 15 minutes after Steve finishes his coffee they wheel Sam in. Steve stands and asks, “how is he?” The nurse looks up at him, “he should be waking up in a few minutes, everything went as planned. Press the nurse call button when he wakes up and I should be in here to check up on him. I’m nurse Rachel White, I’ll be his attending nurse tonight.” Steve nods and the nurses make their way out of the room. Steve pulls his chair up to Sam’s bed and slips his hand into Sam’s.

The moment Steve set his head down he feels Sam stir and mumble incoherently. He presses the nurse call button, “how can I help you Captain Rogers?” the voice on the other end answers. “Um.. he’s awake,” Steve stutters. “I’ll be right in Captain.” Not even a minute later, the nurse was in the room. As she walked in Sam was attempting to sit up, “Mister Wilson, please, lay down.” Sam sighs and puts his head back down, “where am I? Why does everything hurt?” Sam slurs. “We’ll get you something to deal with the pain mister Wilson, you’re in the hospital,” the nurse answered calmly as she checks Sam’s vitals, “try to get some rest and eat some ice chips mister Wilson.” Sam lets out another sigh and attempts to get ice chips into his mouth.

After the nurse makes her way out of the room again Steve sits down by Sam’s side. Sam turns his head to look at Steve, “I need some medicine,” he moans. 

Steve snorts quietly, “they’re bringing you some right now.” 

Sam moves his head back and forth moaning, finally looking at Steve again, he asks, “can we sit up at all?” 

Steve looks for a button, but finds nothing, “um.. in a minute, I’ll see if they’ll lift you up, okay?” 

Sam stares intently at Steve, “did the doctor send you? Man you are eye candy. Whoa,” he grumbles out as he points at Steve. 

Steve laughs while Sam attempts to eat more ice chips. “Prettiest guy I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?” Sam mumbles. 

Steve chuckles softly, “no I’m not. Eat your ice chips.” 

“Who are you? What’s your name?” Sam asks insistently. 

“My name’s Steve, I’m your husband,” he answers with a smile. 

Sam’s eyes go wide, “you’re my husband?” he asks intently. 

Steve chuckles louder this time, “yup.” 

“Holy shit,” Sam exclaims as he eats more ice chips, “Dang, how long?” 

“Just eat your ice,” Steve says through his laughter. 

A wrinkle forms between Sam’s eyebrows, “do we have children?” 

Steve shakes his head incredulously, but his smile never leaves his face, “not yet.” 

Sam stares at Steve for a few moments while Steve runs his hands along his pants. Sam finally speaks again, “Whoa man.. man, have we kissed yet?”  
Steve can’t help but chuckle again, “keep eating your ice.”

“Oh, it’s hard baby, it’s hard,” Sam moans, “do we call each other baby? How long have we been married?”

Steve slowly stands up, “for a few years.”

“Oh, my god,” Sam raises his hand to his head, “I hit the jackpot!”

Steve place Sam’s hand back to his cup of ice and instructs, “eat your ice.”

Sam slowly eats a few more small pieces of ice, most of the pieces already melting into water. “That’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen,” Sam mumbles into his cup. Steve covers his mouth to hide his blush as Sam turns to look at him. Sam reaches up and softly tugs on Steve’s wrist, “lemme see your face. Lemme see your face,” Steve relents and removes his hand to reveal his blush and a smile, “whoa, your teeth are perfect.” Sam places his hand on Steve’s hip, “turn around.”

Steve laughs and shakes his head, “no, eat your ice, c’mon Sam.”

Sam slides his hand up to touch Steve’s side as he raises an eyebrow, “we’re married? Wow… Did I get you that ring?” Sam asks as he points to Steve’s left hand resting on the bed. Steve nods and Sam drops a few more ice chips into his mouth as he mumbles, “man, I musta been really likin’ you.”

That’s when the door opens and the Rachel makes her way into the room, “I’ve come with some more pain medicine mister Wilson.” After she injects the medicine into Sam’s IV she’s gone again. “Man… I can’t believe I married a real, live angel. How did I get so lucky?” Sam goes on mumbling. 

“I think I’m pretty lucky to be married to you, too, pal,” Steve says as he places his hand on Sam’s shoulder, “try to get some rest Sam.” Steve takes the cup from Sam’s hands and places it on the bedside table, as soon as he turns back around, Sam is fast asleep.

Later, when Steve retells the story to their friends, Sam sits there with his mouth wide open and admits, “I don’t remember a damn thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh.. this is my first fic i've posted on here.. comment with criticism please. you can find me at yaoihands-san.tumblr.com  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
